


Fatal Love

by usei



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Inpired by Songs, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profanity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usei/pseuds/usei
Summary: Hyunwoo is known as the ruler of Seoul city. He run many mafia businesses and ensnare many parties to his organization. Kihyun is heavily involved in his organization. The two of them are involved in a complicated love and hate relationship. The last time Hyunwoo saw Kihyun was 3 months ago. Hyunwoo get information that Kihyun have been kidnapped by Hyunwoo's fatal enemy named Wonho who is the leader of the Yakuza kingdom in Korea.OT7. All the members are bad guys. Their outfit was inspired by the Love Killa MV. Each chapter will describe each song lyric from the album Fatal Love discography (+ Open Mind). Showki centered.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Fatal Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Another fic for my thirst over showki.
> 
> Each chapter will bring up the lyrics of each song in Fatal Love album. Does that mean there will be 10 chapters? Oh, too bad it’s a no. There may be a few songs combined in one chapter to support the plot. Please ignore the grammatical errors!
> 
> Disclaimer : If there are similarities between places and events, they are purely a coincidence. Everything that happens in this fiction is the author's imagination so please read it wisely.

> _**"You're Love Thriller.**_ _**I can't stop this Thrill."** _

The sun peeked sheepishly at the figure of the man standing on the wide balcony. That morning was his moment. When the wind blew gently against his cheeks and his lips grinned. It was a morning routine that he always does, to feel the strength and power that is now in his hands. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and did not forget that the grin on his lips continued to show.

He wore a bathrobe which did not even cover his body well and exposed his broad chest. He tied the bathrobe randomly around his waist. So that his tanned skin felt the morning breeze. The cold air in the city of Seoul was not unusual for the man.

“Morning in my beloved city,” He laughed disparagingly, remembering how successful he had been in ruling the city's underworld on behalf of the shrouded organization named 'Silver Fang'.

The public knows him as Son Hyunwoo, a ruler in the city of Seoul. His wealth was flooding in, his power beyond limits and could not be underestimated. Society is afraid of that man, you will become a piece of dead flesh when you face him. He is the leader of the dark world of society—committing a crime that not even the police can prove—as if he had done it with the naked eye. No one can take him down. He is a leader of a hidden mafia organization that infects the city with the terror that they bring.

He is the manifestation of how dangerous a human is when they find their full potential in themself. He is the mastermind behind the crimes that occur in that city. He is good at camouflage and disguises himself as a reliable businessman and stock investor of big companies. In fact, he can spread his network in the world of government. Prostitution business, narcotics business, illegal weapons trading, black market business and even minor crimes such as robbery. All these things happened based on his orders.

That morning, someone knocked impatiently on his door. Before he could answer, the door was smashed hard by the intruder’s feet. It put him in a bad mood at once.

“What the fuck are you doing? How dare you disturb my beautiful morning.” He took the gun that was lying by the balcony table and pointed it at the person who violently opened the door. He really hates disturbances in the morning, especially when he just wants to enjoy it with a glass of wine.

“How dare you point a gun to the police?” The intruder laughed lightly. He wore a white shirt and black vest. His both hands were wearing vinyl gloves. His hair is blonde and neatly styled exposing his forehead. There was an identity card adorned with the official photo of the police uniform around his neck.

“Huh, like hell I care.”

“You should treat me well, Mr. Son Hyunwoo. Me is the one who cleared you of yesterday's accusations, remember?" The policeman sat on the nearest long sofa casually. He sipped a cup of coffee available on the table at the border of the glass door leading to the bedroom—it was Hyunwoo's coffee.

Hyunwoo laughed again, remembering yesterday's incident. When an innocent young policeman tried to report him for the murder of a girl that happened in one of his own nightclubs—in fact, it was his big hands that took the poor girl's life so cruelly.

The girl was a waitress bringing alcoholic drinks at his meeting with the economy and finance minister. Hyunwoo got a bombastic human organ trading business from China. With the intention of smoothing the business process, he invited the minister to cooperate so that the process of sending organs was not traced—it would be camouflaged as a normal customs process. At that time, the prostitution woman who Hyunwoo prepared as the Minister's entertainment ran away so that the servant girl was the one Hyunwoo used as a substitute.

He remembered when the girl cried begging for forgiveness under his feet, but he did not pay attention to it at all. The girl refused to serve the Minister and until finally Hyunwoo was annoyed, slapped her face as if she deserved it and then he launched a bullet into her forehead in the middle of a meeting without mercy.

“There's no use paying attention to a psycho cop like you. What do you want? If you need a new corpse, just use the body of the girl I killed yesterday as your toy, Minhyuk.” He lowered the gun and put it in his bathrobe pocket.

The policeman named Lee Minhyuk growled. He is one of the police detectives with a high position in the Seoul police department. He is one of Hyunwoo's loyal followers—well, compared to being called a follower, Lee Minhyuk is more suitable to be called a profitable partner for Hyunwoo. He looks like a normal person in general—cheerful and talkative—although not many people know that Minhyuk has a very weird hobby. He loved looking at corpses and turning them into toys—he unpacked their contents, tortured them or even conducted chemical experiments on them.

Minhyuk adored the structure of the human body, to the extent that he was so obsessed with it and wanted to dismantle it himself. Therefore, in the beginning, Lee Minhyuk worked as a forensic test cop in order to fulfill his inner desires. Why does it have to be in the police department? Minhyuk tried to get into medicine’ world but he realized that he has different desires. He didn't want to save a person's life by digging into his body, but he wanted to take the bodies apart with his own hands and enjoy the blood flowing out of their veins. However, no one knows about his obsession except Hyunwoo and his followers. Minhyuk's existence is known as sunshine in the police circle so no one should suspect him.

“Well, I've been using it for some of my experiments using liquid nitrogen. But you know, it failed. I damaged her organ tissue before the experiment." He took a second sip of coffee again and his face scrunched up because it was too bitter—did not fit his taste. The policeman put the coffee on the table with a disgusted face.

You could say, Hyunwoo is also a profitable partner for Minhyuk because he was able to get a free corpse from Hyunwoo's crime network as a barter for the help he gave as Hyunwoo's shield in the police—he hid and manipulated Hyunwoo's crimes so the police had a hard time finding evidence that Son Hyunwoo is guilty.

“I don't care about your little experiment. So what do you want now?" Hyunwoo looked down on the cop from a higher position and gave off an aura of domination.

“Kihyun.” Minhyuk looked at the man in front of him with an innocent gaze. The gaze that Hyunwoo hated so much. Minhyuk looks like a wolf monster who is disguised as a puppy. “Where is Kihyun? He promised to give me money and he can't be contacted until now. Does he intend to run away from me? Has he forgotten who manipulated his barbaric actions on the highway?”

Hyunwoo's eyes flashed. He took out the gun once again in his bathrobe pocket as fast as lightning and fired it at the ceiling of the room as a warning—he didn't even care about the bullet holes left in the ceiling of his room. After that, he put the gun right on the forehead of the policeman. Minhyuk could still feel the heat from the bullet hole stuck to his forehead—compared to being shot dead, Minhyuk was more worried whether the heat of the hole would leave a mark on his skin. “It's not my business. Don't say that name in front of me.”

“Why not?” He tilted his head closer to the gun fearlessly—challenging Hyunwoo with a “just do it” look in the eyes. He knew that Hyunwoo was just threatening him. Their relationship is a symbiotic mutualism relationship and he knew very well that Hyunwoo would not be that easy to eliminate his main source of assistance in the police before using it to the end. Someone once told Hyunwoo that he had to maintain a relationship with Minhyuk because the policeman was an important asset of his organization—Though actually, Hyunwoo didn't care.

The policeman laughed, “I know that you guys have sex. I don't expect that though. Hahaha, that's ridiculous.”

“Huh, mind your business and get out of here.”

“I won't steal him from you, so calm down.” His hand brushed aside the gun on his forehead. Minhyuk got up and tidied up his wrinkled suit. “Stop making love and hate drama with him. But, I don't care about that. I want my money and he also promised to give **_that person’s body_ ** to me.”

Hyunwoo snorted. He walked closer to the night stand near the bed and took a cigarette. He threw the gun on the bed. He lit the lighter and sucked slowly in the billowing cigarette smoke. If only he didn't remember about that remark, maybe Hyunwoo had hit the policeman's pretty face just now.

“ **That person**. So funny. You dared to tease me even though you were so obsessed with Hyungwon's body. Disgusting.”

“That's good. Why not. He looks good lying on my corpse bed. So now, tell me where Kihyun is.” He smiled as he lifted his chin as high as possible, showing that he was proud of what he said.

“I don't know.” Hyunwoo smoked a cigarette quickly to the end. The room smelled of cigarette smoke. “I haven't seen him lately and I don't care. He came and then went as he pleased.” He extinguished the flames left on the cigarette butts in the nearby ashtray. Then his hand was busy again picking up a new cigarette—it seemed like there was only one cigarette left in the box, usually Kihyun brought a new box of cigarettes before Hyunwoo even finished the box that had been opened. He was annoyed and then he threw the cigarette box against the nearest wall harshly.

“Hahahaha,” Minhyuk laughed amusedly, “Don't tell me that Son Hyunwoo misses someone. Sounds ridiculous in my ears. Omg, my ears itchy. Apparently you've become his puppet, huh."

“How dare you say I miss him? I don't care if he's alive or not out there.”

“Because you know that he definitely won't die easily.” Minhyuk got up from the sofa and went out of the room as he was grinning. He asked Hyunwoo for information if he knew where Kihyun was. Hyunwoo hated that grin, which seemed to say ‘I know what you are thinking.’

What Minhyuk said was true : _Kihyun wouldn't be that easy to die out there_. Yoo Kihyun was once a police fugitive and his whereabouts are difficult to detect—because he often goes undercover and some people even think that the name “Yoo Kihyun” is not that person's real name. He had committed many psychological crimes by exploiting his status as a psychologist. His most controversial crime was that he opened up psychological counseling to depressed people and deliberately directs them to commit crimes by brainwashing them—instilling rotten doctrines in his clients so that they knowingly commit crimes in society such as murder, cannibalism, rape and robbery. You could say, Kihyun is like someone who controls the behavior of other people with his ability to influence the minds of others. He achieved satisfaction by creating other people into his puppet.

Kihyun was once caught by the police **—** _ah_ , to be more precise, he surrendered himself because he saw the flyers and news on television which informed him that the police were looking for his whereabouts. He was playing innocent. At that time, the police could not do anything because there was no physical evidence to prove that Kihyun was guilty. His clients were committing crimes self-consciously and no one has testified that they were under hypnosis or doctrine since consulting with Kihyun. At that time, he was free from accusations, even though many police officers still kept an eye on Kihyun's movements.

Unlike Hyunwoo who loves violence, Kihyun plays with people in an elegant way. Even though he hated him, Hyunwoo had to admit that his ability to manipulate and camouflage so that he could become a ruler of the underworld and ensnare important people in his network was thanks to Kihyun's direction. However, Hyunwoo refused to admit that he was Kihyun's puppet because he made Kihyun his puppet too, who he threw away and he fuck him as he pleased. Their relationship is mutually beneficial. Kihyun obtained the highest satisfaction by being able to manage a cruel person like Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo got what he wanted in this world as easily as turning a hand. The relationship between the two of them is love and hate at the same time.

The last time he saw Kihyun was on a full moon night 3 months ago. At that time, the bed was chaotic. The sheets and blankets were stained with various liquids. Clothes were thrown all over the place. The gun and knife laid helplessly on the floor. Kihyun laid on his bed without any clothes covering his body. Several parts of his body, such as his neck, chest and shoulders, were covered in red bite marks. Also, his wrists turned bluish. There was also a blood spot on the pillow he slept on, the blood flowing down from Kihyun's ears. Hyunwoo fell asleep beside the tiny body without even sharing his warmth to Kihyun.

That night, Hyunwoo almost killed him. He pointed a gun at Kihyun's face and a bullet slid through the little man’s ear until it bled. All these things happened because of what Kihyun said to him : _You are nothing without me_ . He hated those feelings eating away his body. Hyunwoo's emotions crossed the line and his pride tried to prove that the tiny figure in front of him was just a cockroach that he could step on at any time. _He was the ruler and he was going to prove it._ At that time Kihyun just grinned meaningfully. He wiped the scars and blood on his ear. A flow of blood rushed up over the top of Hyunwoo's head as he witnessed it.

Kihyun is a thriller figure for Hyunwoo. The moment when Hyunwoo looked at him was like a dramatization of the moment. His whole body shuddered. Bringing Hyunwoo's body into an uncontrollable position as he imagined Kihyun's shadow falling on his bed. His mouth and throat began to feel dry. He grabbed the cute face with one hand. His tongue licked the bullet-scratched blood greedily. Kihyun grinned widely, enjoying how Hyunwoo was thirsty over him as if he had risen to become a monster. And Hyunwoo hated how hard his body was to control as the curiosity came. Kihyun was testing his patience.

His hand was cupped to the tiny face, while the other was placed on the slender waist—applying pressure to bring the body closer and rubbing against each other. He tilted his head as his tongue licked down from the ear to the neck—leaving a trail of saliva and blood. It tasted like a mixture of iron and salt but tantalizing and addictive.

“You know what,” His breath blew along Kihyun's neck, giving his body chills. The breath was warm and burned the skin. Evoking emotions. “Saying _'You are nothing without me'_ like you’re everything to me. Even though you know you're the one who needs me. You love it when I'm fucking you so hard, aren't you? The word _'slut'_ perfectly suits you. "

The smaller body pushed him away. His hand grabbed Hyunwoo's shirt collar, pulled as hard as he could until the man's face was one level of sight with him. His body was smaller than The Ruler, but his strength brought Hyunwoo's body to pieces. His eyes caught how those thick lips had become sexier because they were covered in the saliva and blood he was licking. “Look who's talking. You’re the one who licks me with lust all over your body. I tasted so good. I know you want me so bad.”

Hyunwoo's hand caught the small face, imprisoned it within the confines of his strong fingers. He lifted it high so that the chin looked up. The blood flowed beautifully along the neck. Hyunwoo's iris sparkled like a lion hunting on a cold night. “Don't be so high, Kihyun. Do you know how a sprained neck feels? You know I can make your life miserable using this big hand just in the blink of an eye. "

Kihyun laughed mockingly. He ignored the pain caused by Hyunwoo's gripping hand. One of his hands released his grip on the collar and took the penknife he was carrying in his trouser pocket and aimed it at Hyunwoo's waist so quickly that even Hyunwoo didn't notice. The knife pierced the fabric of the shirt lightly. “Remember, you wouldn't be able to get that psycho cop if it wasn’t me. You wouldn't be able to trick those rotten officials if it wasn’t me. You wouldn't have reached this high power, if it wasn’t me. You're nothing but violence. Violence never wins. Yes, you're nothing without me. I'm gonna repeat it myself until you vomit all your guts.”

“Shut your filthy mouth,” Kihyun hissed because his neck was pulled so tight. In addition, Hyunwoo put the tip of the gun to his forehead then pressed it so hard until the head tilted, as if it was about to come off his body. The pressure was so strong that it loosened the grip of his knife. “I'm not your fucking toy. Don't test me, Kihyun. As much as you like, I can make you cry begging under my feet.”

“So, what are you gonna do about me? Kill me? Tell me what you want, like if you can do it to me.”

The blood flow raced violently. Burning the emotions. Kihyun always crossed his logical limits. Until finally when the slender body was in Hyunwoo's grasp, he would roar and thirst for attention. He couldn't resist.

Hyunwoo stole the breath, shut his filthy mouth roughly. He raised his chin higher, while kissing his thin lips violently and brutally. Limiting air entering from the nose and mouth. He tore the shape of the face with a collision of kisses without pause. The depleted air supply made the body weaken. The gun and knife fell to the floor and became silent witnesses when Hyunwoo took Kihyun's freedom.

Kihyun lost his breath. His body writhed, trying to break free from Hyunwoo's grip which was so strong. He knew it well. He would never be able to fight the violence of a Hyunwoo. The power was so great that Kihyun couldn't hold back and save himself. He will always lose when it comes to power. Kihyun's body shook when the nails stuck in his chin and left a mark, forcing their lips to keep bumping. Kihyun bit Hyunwoo’s plump lips hard until Hyunwoo finally let go of the kiss.

“You bastard, it's hurt!” He spat out the blood created by Kihyun's bite.

Kihyun grinned while licking his own lips that were stained with Hyunwoo's blood. His breath was still hunting. His lips were swollen and wet. “I'm gonna make it more painful only for you, Hyunwoo.” He pulled his head and grabbed the strands of hair, then Kihyun united back their lips impatiently so that their teeth collided with each other. He licked his plump lips with lust. Their nasal bones sank into each other in deep kisses. _‘Kisses are sacred things. You only share it with the people you love’_ —It was bullshit. A kiss has never been romantic for either of them. Because when their lips are together, they try to take control over each other. Want to show themself who is more dominant and who is desperate.

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun's body until he fell to the floor. The smaller man gave him a cruel look. “Don't provoke me, you son of a bitch!” He grabbed Kihyun's shoulder so hard and Kihyun grimaced. He pulled the body towards the bed then pushed it until it fell. His body climbed above Kihyun's body and turned off all his points of motion—he pinned him down, he pressed his hands above his head and his legs held the movement of those slender thighs. Now his mouth was busy catching Kihyun's porcelain neck and enjoying every inch of it without any fight from the body. Hyunwoo knew who was the strongest.

Kihyun knew it so well, too. He couldn't fight those powerful muscles. As long as he knew Hyunwoo's emotional limit, he still enjoyed it too much. And he knew he had managed to play with his emotion. Playing with Hyunwoo's emotional always be a fun toy. “Hahahaha, I know you can't resist me. What are you doing? Just fuck me already.” He laughed into the rough kiss.

And that was the last sentence Hyunwoo heard from Kihyun's mouth apart from his moaning during their wild sex. Hyunwoo never thought that that day would be the last day he saw Kihyun. When the sun appeared, only Kihyun's scent remained throughout his body while that person disappeared from his life and never returned.

He slammed the flower vase to pieces. Remembering the incident aroused his anger. Kihyun once again managed to play with him that night. But now he wouldn't care what happened to that person. If only Kihyun were in front of him, Hyunwoo's limit of patience would run out.

“I'm sorry, sir.” A wine glass floated past the person who had just entered his room. The person also ignored the sound of broken glass on the floor, as if it had become a common thing. He wore a pretty neat shirt and his hair was well arranged. He lowered his head respectfully.

“I didn't ask you to come, dammit.” He glared at his men. His mood got worse since Minhyuk's arrival and got worse as he remembered Kihyun.

“But it's urgent, sir. I found this in our mail box. I think you need to read this.” His men handed him a black letter envelope. He put the letter on the nearest table and left the room quickly.

The letter caught his attention. He took it and opened its contents. His eyes widened as he saw the black panther logo on the letter. Hyunwoo hurriedly read the letter.

> _Dear My Lovely Hyunwoo,_
> 
> _I have a surprise for you._
> 
> _Guess it, who's with me now?_

There was a photo of a person behind the letter. He was dressed in white. His hands were tied in chains and the chain was connected to his ankles. And the most surprising thing was that he was imprisoned in a large cage with a big smile.

> _You're right!_
> 
> _It's our cutie, Yoo Kihyun._
> 
> _Congratulations, you got the grand prize!_
> 
> _What is the grand prize, you ask?_
> 
> _Dudududu dudududu dudududu._
> 
> _It's Kihyun's dead body!_

He threw the letter on the floor and shot it with bullets. There were Japanese characters with "Wonho" written on the back of the attached photo.

"Fuck it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Huft, Am I doing well? I'm trying to improve my English tho. Somehow I love to read my own fics and found so many mistakes.
> 
> This fiction is made as my distraction from my jobdesk today. Hahaha. Thanks to anyone who is reading this fic. I will focus on updating my showki bodyguard fic this week. Bye.


End file.
